Thanks Giving
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: I know it isn't Thank's Giving but it is so far away so I am posting it now. Well... Riviera's different ways...


This story was created on Thanks Giving but I've no chance to post until now.

Ecthel was thinking how great thing are and what he wants... this is great. It is finally peaceful here. Except one thing... only one thing and I would be happier than anything I have ever known. Oh Well... I am thankful to you my friend... I might not be here if it weren't for you... And... I may not have been able to stop the Retribution... I'll tell Serene and the others that too... "Guys, The turkey is ready!" Fia announced "What's wrong Ecthel? Do you not know what to do? I believe this is your first thanks giving right?" Cierra asked No. We had thanks giving in Asgard too. Ecthel explained as curious as usual Lina asked "What did you do? Lina want to know!" Ecthel paused a bit then answered gloomily "We... We used to give our fellow angel friends gifts for the things they had helped us with. And we have a feast. While we hand out the gift we say our appreciation of them helping us." "Ooh! How many gifts do you get?" Lina squealed. Ecthel tried to explain sadly. "Well... Usually I only get two... Not many angels like us much because Hector favored the three of us... It made us learn to either stick together or do things by our self…" Not comprehending what he meant Serene wondered "What do you mean by us?" Cierra noticing Ecthel's grim expression she quickly tried to help. "Oh my! Ecthel, don't be sad!" Ecthel however was more upset and cried out... "…… I... I already got this year's gifts ready too..." "Lina don't get it... Why don't you just say your appreciation with us then?" Serene now understanding how he felt said "... Ecthel, its okay... Let's go for a new tradition..." She too had the same feeling since she lost her family too. But she continued being as cheery as possible. "Yes Serene... You know my feeling don't you...?" Ecthel asked. Serene did not answer instead she started with her appreciations... " ... Well! Thanks for letting me travel with you! I had lots of fun and was able to save Riviera! Thank you Ecthel." Cierra jumped right in after Serene's example. "Me too Ecthel... I am thankful to you. Because of you I was able to learn so much about not only magic but everything!" Fia also catching on she simply said, "Ecthel, Thanks for joining us. If you didn't Lina and I wouldn't know what we'd do." So Ecthel said his and took out something. "I... I... I thank you too... You helped me so much all of you... I learned so much and here... I got something for all of you."

The group was surprised... Since when did Ecthel... Well opening their gifts to find great surprises for them. Lina's was a bow made of steel but the handle part was very soft. It felt like feathers. The color was a mix of very light blue very light pinkish red and very light green that was easily mistaken for the color white. The lower parts were black but with taints of dark blue dark red like the black feathers found in Yggdrasil. Cierra got a staff, Fia a katana and Serene a scythe all made just like the way Lina's bow. "Ecthel... How...?" Fia wondered "I had help from the Elendians." Ecthel explained. "What about the soft feather-like parts?" Serene said a little surprised. Cierra studied it a bit then asked "Are they your feathers? The white ones I mean..." "Yes and no. Angel's feathers. Mine was the light green. You think it was white but it was actually light green. My wings would have turned out dark green like Ledah's were dark red and Malice's Dark blue. It only looks black because it is very dark color." He explained. Serene looked nervous and started... "We don't have..." "It's okay. Well... I just want to say a few more words..." He took out two boxes and closed his eyes and he felt hot tears on his cheeks as he spoke "To my friends who have left us please accept my gratitude for helping me this far... Le... ... I can't..." Unable to stop crying Ecthel collapsed crying. "Ecthel..." Fia said sympathetically. "Don't cry Ecthel! Not during a party at least!" Suddenly a man's voice seemed to have boomed out of nowhere as a young woman's voice followed. "We didn't come all this way to hear you cry." Ecthel was shocked... Those voices... "... what...? I-it can't be... ... Ledah... Malice! ... I thought...How? Ledah... I don't get it... You disappeared and Malice... Hector killed you to... summon Seth..." Smiling a little Ledah explained to them what had happened. "When Seth was defeated all souls were released. then Ursula revived the little arc. Her power seeped through everyone and you were teleported away. Malice and I were still too weak to travel so when we escaped the maze we stayed nearby to recover. Then we searched for our youngest member. We heard your name so we decided to see if you were here." And Malice tried to say something but wasn't able to... "Ecthel... I... I..." Ecthel knew what she was going to say so he told her what Hector had told them. "Hector tricked us all! Malice... ... I don't know how to say this... Both of you were my good friends... And you both changed so much after getting your diviners... I know why but... Malice... You didn't lose anything! Hector said you were a false..." "What? I'm not a Grim Angel?" Malice asked... "He tricked you... Think about it... What did you go through...?" Malice thought about the trails she had taken... Then realizing it wasn't true she said... "I see now. I went through with barely any trouble... He tricked me..." "All souls were returned... Then my family...?" Serene wondered. "Yes. Well, Ecthel what were you going to say?" Ledah asked. "Here Ledah, I was going to say you saved me and helped me a lot and then what happened. Malice... I was going to say you helped me realize some important things... Well here are your gifts."

Ledah and Malice handed Ecthel something then opened up what Ecthel got them. Ledah got a huge book... It looked like it was from Tetyth and Malice got the angel gem that was found on top of the angel in Tetyth. Ecthel opened his gifts. "Malice... This is..." "I can't think of a good gift so I just recorded our favorite music for you..." (Grim angel) "Thank you! I can't listen to it here in Riviera, but now I can! Now Ledah's... ... What did you do Ledah? A drink?" Ecthel was very much surprised. "... Heh... I figured you'd want it... I made it from an instruction booklet Hector gave me a long time ago. Let's see if it worked or not." Ecthel Trusted Ledah so he decided to try it out. "Okay... I'll drink it. It tastes a little funny... What is this Ledah? Ahh! What's... going on... Ledah! What did you make...?" Ecthel exclaimed as pain flows through his back side. "Ecthel, hold on! It'll be over soon." "Meow?" (You made him a potion to... Then can I have one too?) Ledah was a bit confused by Rose's "Meowing" "... ... ... ... Uh... What do you mean?" Then Ecthel saw what the potion did to him he was really happy. "Wow! Ledah! How did you...? This is great! Thank you Ledah!" His wings have grown out again. "Ecthel looks so cool! Can you fly too Ecthel?" Lina asked. Ecthel then explained to Ledah as of why Rose was Meowing. "Rose can't talk anymore because of a potion Cierra made. Can you reverse it's effects with that booklet?" Ledah thought for a moment and said, "I can try."

Then Ecthel thought to himself Alright! I hope this isn't just a dream! Ledah and Malice are both back... I have my wings back... Ledah said he'll show me how to fly again. Right now I am as happy as I can get... I don't know what to wish for if I had to make another wish.

The end. Hope you liked it.


End file.
